Derpy's Blog
Derpy's blog is the adventures of derpy, a pegasus endangered by soccermoms, and Mod, mega man fan, also a brony. The blog is an ask and story blog, and is currently active. Main Characters 'Derpy' Derpy is the star of the blog, and is commonly the one on. Derpy has been scared by a soccermom trying to kidnap her, but failed and dropped her in Lake Michigan. She drowned, and nearly died, but the angel Des, girlfriend of mod just barely rescured her. By the time she was home, she had been fainted. Purish, who was to later become her boyfriend, who is an ender + silverfish (minecraft) hybrid, awoke her, and helped her. She has two foals named Bubble Tengu and Ditzy (By "doccy") who are just newborn. She usually hurts herself for others sakes. 'Mod' Mod (Also known as camwood) is a mega man fan + brony who despises soccermoms. He likes crashing in various times to help and comment. Mod is sort of a crybaby, as he can cry over the SIMPLEST rude moment. Usually he likes to help people and he destroys soccermoms with his hammer. He usually likes to portay hiself in walfas. He is the caretaker of Derpy. He always likes to defend Derpy. Whenever he sees more then one character, he likes to blame Flash Man. He hates discord and chrysalis and usually when he finds either he WILL let them know. Chrysalis made him cry for a full 3 days (She insulted him!) and discord he finds a jerk. A biiig jerk. He is armed with a hammer by his default weapon set. Misc. Characters *Robot Masters: Every now and then robot masters appear (Wood man, Crash man, etc.) *Kibbles the cat: Not in posts, but on the blog. Click kibbles and he'll follow your mouse! *Yuyuko: Hungry half ghost, half human. Came from touhou. *Youmu: Defends derpy. Half ghost, half human. Came from touhou *Wily: Kidnapped derpy before her foals in an event. "Power Form" The power form is a form where a mega buster is made into the right hand/right front hoof part and is used to shoot things. List Of Derpy's Weapons *Default *Fire Storm *Leaf Shield *Skull Barrier *Drill Bombs *Delay Bomb *Thousand Knifes List Of Mod's Weapons *Default *Rolling Cutter *Thunder Beam *Metal Blade *Triple Blade *Hyper Bomb *Pashiri Gun *Hell Wheel? (During an evil form battle, while not using it or even FIGHTING, he says he has it) *Top Spin *Rolling Slash *Rolling Spin (Finished off wily during the event) The weapons are based off of weapons from the megaman series and soeme fangames of the series i.e. Megamari and Nezumiman. Link Link: derpyhoovespegasus.tumblr.com Gallery O7.png|Various Misc. Robot Masters trying to stop lots of tears from mod when he was crying over insults from Chrysalis. Looots of tears. Megaman.png|Derpy with the default mega buster. Nice Guy.png|A walfas post with mod, he's such a nice guy to do that thing. :3 2012-04-04_20.34.35.png|Derpy's hidey hole in minecraft. Sad2.png|Derpy sometimes gets depressed out of nowhere. Power Form Hoof.png|The bottom of the power form hoof to show the mega buster. Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Derpy Hooves